Pride in Him
by PurimPopoie
Summary: Ash and his friends find themselves in Pyroar territory, and in danger as well! Serena spends some quality time with Ash as the two of them evade wild Pyroar and try to reunite with Clemont and Bonnie. Amourshipping Satosere Adventure Story
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story. It should be about five or six parts. I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

"Let's eat!"

Ash Ketchum, a travelling Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town was hungrily devouring the sandwich that had been placed before him. Ash was travelling across the Kalos Region, challenging Gyms and the Kalos League to reach his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. His partner, Pikachu, was delightfully chowing down on a bowl of Pokémon Food that had been sat before him.

Sitting next to Ash, trying to eat with just a bit more grace and poise was Serena, a young girl from Vaniville Town who had come on a journey to see Ash after meeting him in their childhood. Her partner Pokémon was Fennekin, who was also trying to eat with grace and poise next to another of Ash's Pokémon, Froakie. Froakie kept talking with his mouth full and speaking to Fennekin, and although Fennekin liked his company, she thought Froakie could use a little more manners.

Sitting across from Serena was Clemont, a young inventor who just happened to be the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. He cut his sandwich into angles, attempting to scientifically deduce the best way to eat his sandwich. Clemont was travelling with Ash because he found Ash's selflessness and heroism inspiring and wanted to gain that sort of confidence for himself. Clemont's Chespin, seated near Ash's Fletchling and Clemont's other Pokémon, Bunnelby, didn't need science to tell him how to eat. He would much rather just stuff himself full of food than think about how to eat it. Fletchling and Bunnelby thought him a bit crass, so in return, Chespin snuck bites from their bowls while they were distracted by each other.

Next to Clemont and across from Ash at the table was Bonnie, Clemont's little sister. She was an energetic girl who hated being left out, and so joined her brother on his journey so she wouldn't be left behind. Sitting next to her plate and nibbling off of her food was Dedenne, a Pokémon Clemont had captured for her so that she could take care of him. Bonnie loved Pokémon more than anything, and she loved Dedenne most of all.

Ash swallowed a glassful of water, having finished his sandwich. "That was great! Thanks for lunch, Clemont!"

Clemont laughed. "Don't thank me. It was Serena who found the berries that I put on them."

The honey-blonde girl shrugged. "It was nothing, really. Just checking the map here and there to see where berries grow, is all."

"Well, I'm psyched up and ready for some training!" Ash said, standing up. He turned to face his Pokémon. "Our Cyllage Gym Battle's coming up, so we gotta get some training in. You guys ready?"

Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling, all with mouths full, raised an arm (or wing, in Fletchling's case) and shouted an affirmation.

The bushes nearby started to shake. Bonnie and Dedenne turned, being closest to the bushes. "Hey, guys? What's that?"

Clemont and Serena walked closer as Ash turned in curiosity as well. From the bushes, two small Pokémon approached. They were brown, cat-like Pokémon with small tufts of red fur between their ears. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, opening his Pokédex and pointing it at the visitors.

The Pokédex targeted the Pokémon, and then a picture of it appeared on the screen. "Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body."

"Oh, they're so cute!" Bonnie raced over to them.

"Lit! Litleo!" the first one said. The second one growled at Bonnie.

"Aww, it's okay, little guy," Bonnie said with a smile. "I just wanna play."

"Bonnie, be careful," her brother said, taking a few steps towards her. "Those are wild Pokémon, and they're not always friendly."

"Aww, these cuties?" she gave him a big grin. "They wouldn't hurt a Scatterbug."

Ash took a look at them. "They are pretty cute…" he said. He took notice of their eyes. "They are a little afraid, though. Maybe our Pokémon should talk to them." He looked over his shoulder. "Wanna break the ice, buddy?"

Pikachu stood up and quickly ran over to the two newcomers. He was quickly followed by Chespin, Froakie, and Bunnelby. "Pika, Pikachu!"

"Froa Kie!"

"Chespin Ches!"

"Bunnelby!"

The Litleo looked at each other for a moment. "Leo, Litleo."

Serena put a finger to her cheek. "I think they're friendly. They're certainly cute enough."

Fennekin slowly walked over to the Litleo. "Fenne kin?"

One of them took great interest in Fennekin. "Lit? Lit Le Oh!"

Froakie frowned. "Froakie Froakie," he warned.

The other Litleo looked at Froakie. "Litleo?"

Pikachu jumped in the middle. "Pika… Pika Pikachu?"

Chespin laughed, waving his arms, trying to ease the tension. "Ches Chespin! Chespin!"

Froakie turned his head. "Froakie!" He leapt up and away, back towards the food bowls where Fletchling was.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head. "Pikapika…" His ears twitched, and he turned to Ash. "Pikapi, Pika Pikachu!"

Ash frowned. "Something's coming?"

"Pika!"

The gang's Pokémon all fell back from the bushes just as they started to shake. A large feline Pokémon stepped into the clearing. It had a long, red and orange mane that flowed behind it.

"What's this one?" Serena asked, holding up her Pokédex.

The Pokédex showed a picture of the Pokémon. "Pyroar, the Royal Pokémon. With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs."

"So that's a female Pyroar?" Clemont asked, backing up,

Bonnie also backed up. "You don't think she thinks we were hurting the Litleo, do you?"

As if an answer, the Pyroar let out an ear-splitting roar that shakes the table and the chairs. The plates rattle against the table as one of the chairs and Serena fall down. Ash and Clemont rushed over to her and help her up. The group's Pokémon all took a few steps back as Pyroar took a few more steps into the clearing. "Py-ROAR!" she yells, shaking the furniture again.

"Pikachu, can you talk to Pyroar?" Ash asked.

His partner took a step towards Pyroar. "Pika, Pika Pikachu!"

"ROAR! Pyroar!"

Pikachu took a step back. "Pika…" his cheeks sparked.

"I don't think that went very well," Clemont said.

"We don't want to battle you Pyroar," Ash said, taking a step forward. "Take the Litleo and go. We'll leave and everything'll be okay."

Pyroar roared once more, and launched a jet of flames from her mouth towards Ash. Before the flames could come in contact with him, an orb of water zoomed past him and smashed into the flames, creating a cloud of steam.

Froakie jumped forward, in front of Ash. "Froakie Froakie!"

Ash nodded. "I didn't want it to come to this, Froakie, but if she wants to battle, we'll give her one!"

"Froakie!"

Pyroar took a crouched stance, as if she was ready to pounce. A rotating aura appeared around her, and she leapt at Froakie, who jumped out of the way.

"Watch out, Ash!" Clemont advised. "That was Double-Edge!"

"Froakie, use Double Team!"

Froakie shimmered for a moment, and then a huge number of Froakie duplicates appeared in the clearing. The illusory Froakie ran around Pyroar in a circle. The wild Pyroar exhaled a stream of fire through several of the copies, but the Flamethrower passed through them.

"Use Water Pulse!"

Froakie and its doubles leapt into the air again, and several orbs of water formed in their paws. All of the Froakie lobbed the Water Pulses at Pyroar. The Royal Pokémon leapt into the air to avoid them, but the one Water Pulse that was real hit Pyroar in the back of her head, sending her spiraling towards the ground.

"Awesome!" Serena cheered. "Froakie landed a critical hit!"

Bonnie smiled. "It must be because Ash and Froakie are so in sync!"

"Use Pound, Froakie!"

Froakie's paw began to glow and he charged toward Pyroar, who was struggling to her feet. Froakie pounded his paw into the side of Pyroar's head, sending her skidding across the ground.

Pyroar rose to her feet and yelped at the Litleo. The Litleo nodded and darted into the bushes. After staring down Froakie, Pyroar turned and fled as well.

Everyone stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. Bonnie was the first to speak as she rubbed her forehead. "That was a close one."

"Dedenne..."

"We should get moving," Clemont said, turning his attention to the collapsible table and chairs.

"I'll help," Serena said, moving to help. She froze, and looked at Ash. He was still looking at the bushes where Pyroar had disappeared. "Ash? Is something the matter?"

Ash shook whatever he was thinking off. "I'm fine, sorry Serena. I guess I was just thinkin' about Pyroar, and why she wouldn't listen to us."

"We can talk about that mystery when we're on the road," Clemont said. "Can you hand me the Pokémon food bowls, Ash?"

He nodded. "Right, I'm on it."

As their trainers cleaned up the campsite, Pikachu walked over to Froakie. "Pika, Pikachu."

Froakie nodded. "Froake…"

Pikachu looked at the bushes. "Pika pika?"

"Froakie."

* * *

The campsite was packed up in about twenty minutes. Pikachu still seemed uneasy, looking at the bushes where Pyroar had vanished, but he had put it out of his mind as the rest of the Pokémon were recalled into their Poké Balls. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as the youth pulled his cap straight. "Alright, we should get going."

Serena pulled out her Town Map and opened it up. "Well, there's a Pokémon Center on the way to the next town, but it's still about a day away. But we can make plenty of progress towards it if we head that way." She pointed through the trees. Pikachu's ears twitched. It wasn't the same direction Pyroar had gone in. Pikachu tilted his head and blinked.

"Well, we better get going, then," Clemont said, putting his heavy backpack back on.

Bonnie slipped the sleeping Dedenne back into her pouch. "I hope we can see some cute Pokémon on the way."

"As long as we don't get too distracted," Ash said. "My next Gym Badge is waitin' for me in Cyllage City."

"Pikapika."

The group began walking through the forest before it opened to an open savannah. Tall grass grew alongside the dirt path as the afternoon sun hung in the air.

Bonnie looked in the grass. "Hey! Cute Pokémon! Where are you?"

Clemont laughed. "Bonnie, Pokémon aren't going to just come out because you ask them to."

She frowned. "You don't know if you don't try," she said, pouting.

Ash laughed. "Hey, it works sometimes, I'm sure." He began looking into the tall grass himself. "Hey, Pokémon! Anyone out there?"

"Piii-ka-chu!"

Clemont stopped in his tracks. "Hey, Serena, you've been quiet for a while."

Ash and Bonnie turned around to look at her. Serena was still fiddling with her Town Map. She looked up at them. "Well, I might be able to answer a few questions now."

Ash blinked. "Questions about what?"

"About the Pyroar, why she wouldn't listen to us," she explained. "And why there don't seem to be any other Pokémon around here."

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie gathered around her as she held out the map. "See? We're in this area, and it's marked off as the Pyroar Pride. This area is sort of a nature preserve for Litleo and Pyroar. People aren't allowed this deep into the territory, so the Pokémon here aren't familiar with humans."

"That explains why the Pyroar didn't listen to us," Ash said with a nod.

Clemont was hung up on the other part of what Serena said. "Wait, people aren't supposed to be back here?"

Serena blinked, reread the map, and giggled nervously. "Y-Yeah, that's right. I guess we must have just wandered in this direction. We're still headed for Cyllage City, we're just a little off course."

Ash shrugged. "This isn't the first time I've been a little lost. Sometimes the best adventures are just a little off course."

"Pika!"

Bonnie grinned. "Oh boy! I wonder what great adventure we're going to walk into?"

The grass around them shook. Everyone froze.

"If there are no other Pokémon around here…" Clemont said, swallowing a fearful lump in his throat.

"…then that must be a wild Pyroar," Serena said, taking a few steps back.

The four travelers took a step back towards each other. The shaking in the grass intensified, and three female Pyroar leapt out, surrounding them.

"Three?" Ash was surprised. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and launched a thunderbolt at the wild Pyroar that stood in front of his partner. The Pyroar howled in pain and stumbled backwards as Pikachu landed between them on all fours, cheeks sparking and ready to launch another attack.

"Bunnelby, we need your help!" Clemont tossed the Poké Ball containing the Normal-Type into the air.

"Fennekin, we need you, too!" Serena said, throwing her own Poké Ball.

The two Poké Balls snapped open and Clemont's Digging Pokémon and Serena's Fox Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

"Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!"

"Fennekin, use Ember!"

Bunnelby formed wads of mud on his ears and launched them at the Pyroar closest to Clemont. The wads of mud smashed into the Pyroar, making her roar. Fennekin landed between her trainer and the Pyroar and took a deep breath before spraying a cloud of embers at the wild Pyroar that threatened Serena.

"I know!" Bonnie said in a flash of inspiration. "Dedenne, we need your help, too!"

She opened the pack to find Dedenne fast asleep. He turned over, leaving his back exposed to the air.

She sighed. "Can't you find a better time to sleep?"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu began glowing as he charged at the Pyroar. The Pyroar charged back with her head stuck out.

"Pikachu! Jump over the Headbutt and use Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Pikachu leaped into the air over Pyroar, who skid to a stop beneath him. His tail began to glow and in a spin, he slammed his tail into her, knocking the Pyroar onto her side.

"Bunnelby, use Dig and attack Pyroar from beneath!"

"Bun!" Bunnelby leapt into the air and began spinning, twirling into the ground in an instant. The Pyroar looked confused for only a second before she turned, flashing her fangs at Clemont. Her mouth became engulfed in flames as she lunged toward the inventor, only for Bunnelby to come right back up in the nick of time, catching Pyroar in the stomach when he emerged from the hole.

Serena clenched her fists. The enemy Pyroar braced herself on the ground and began spewing a jet of flames at Fennekin. "Fennekin, block that Flamethrower with your own Flamethrower!"

"Fe Ne Kiiin!" Fennekin fired her own spray of flames at the wild Pyroar. The flames collided, and the two Pokémon struggled for superiority. Just as Fennekin's flames began to be pushed back, the small Pokémon found a reserve of inner strength and pushed back. The intermingling flames exploded, launching Fennekin and Pyroar back.

"Fennekin!" Serena began running up to her Pokémon, but Fennekin quickly jumped back to her feet. "Can you keep going?"

"Fennekin!" she turned and gave her trainer a smile.

"Great! Use Flamethrower again!"

Fennekin launched another Flamethrower at the Pyroar in front of her when a fourth Pyroar came crashing through the grass. Ash saw the Pyroar come in "There's more of them?"

"We're in the middle of their territory," Clemont said. The Pyroar he had been fighting backed off, but another one took her place. "We're probably surrounded by more than just these Pyroar,"

Fennekin's flames scorched the first Pyroar that attacked her. "We can't keep this up forever," Serena said. "Fennekin's already taken a lot of damage!"

Ash looked around. "If we can't win, we'll just have to run," he muttered to himself. "There has to be something we can use."

He looked down. The dirt that made the path was loose and loamy. He got an idea. "Everyone, get ready to run!"

Clemont and Serena nodded. "Bunnelby, return!"

"Fennekin, return!"

"Fletchling, I choose you!"

Ash tossed Fletchling's Poké Ball straight into the air. In a flash, Ash's Tiny Robin Pokémon appeared just as Fennekin and Bunnelby were being pulled back into their own Poké Balls. "Use Razor Wind on the dirt to kick up a dust cloud!"

"Fletchlingling!" Fletchling began spinning in the air, and blades of wind shot from it directly into the dirt. The Razor Wind kicked up a dust cloud that covered the area, clouding everyone's vision.

"Pikachu, c'mon!" Ash said. As soon as he felt his partner land on his shoulder, Ash reached toward where Serena was standing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her, bolting away from the area and into the tall grass.

Clemont grabbed Bonnie's hand and began pulling her along, too. The blonde siblings ran into the tall grass past the Pyroar to safety.

Clemont was running faster than he had ever ran before in his life, but protecting his little sister was one of the few things that could motivate him into being anything resembling athletic. They two ran through the grass until they found themselves in another clearing.

Clemont was panting heavily. "I…I…"

Bonnie was also panting. "…think we lost them?"

He nodded. "Y… yeah," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

Bonnie looked around. "Hey, Clemont, I don't think the Pyroar were the only thing we lost."

Clemont looked around.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**That took quite a bit longer than I had wanted, but I have an update now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Serena gripped tightly onto Ash's hand as he led them through the tall grass. Her mind was only partially in the present. Part of it was in the past, years ago, when Ash held her hand as he walked her back to camp.

"_Don't give up 'til it's over, 'kay?"_

She could still hear his youthful voice encouraging her.

She was pulled back into the present when Ash stopped running through the grass. The two of them had stopped in a place where the grass had been burned down into a small clearing. "Whoa, this place was on fire?"

"Pyroar is a Fire-Type Pokémon," Ash said. "They probably just burned the grass here so they could lay down easier."

"So I guess we shouldn't worry about a huge fire spreading," Serena said. She let out a sigh of relief and adjusted the pink felt hat on her head. She looked around. "Ash, I don't think Bonnie and Clemont ran this way."

Ash looked around, holding onto the brim of his head. "Aw, man, you're right. I guess we got separated."

Serena's hands clenched her hat tighter, pulling it over her eyes. "Ash, this place is dangerous with all the wild Pyroar around. Do you think they'll be okay?"

Ash stepped over to her and tipped her hat up. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Clemont and Bonnie are okay. They have their Pokémon to bail 'em out of trouble if they get chased, and I know Clemont'll keep it together on the way to the Pokémon Center."

Serena smiled back. "You're right. Let's just head toward the Pokémon Center I saw on the map. Clemont has a map of his own, so I'm sure we can meet up when we reach it!"

Ash gave her a toothy grin. "That's the spirit. 'Don't give up 'til it's over', right?"

"Right!" Serena let go of her hat. "Let's get going. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Serena took a few quick steps ahead and turned around. She gave Ash a smile to let him know that she'd be okay.

Ash smiled back, but then he noticed something.

The bushes behind Serena were shaking.

His smile turned into desperate expression. He lunged forward and tackled Serena to the ground. Pikachu fell off his shoulder as Ash leapt, the boy placing his hands on the girl's shoulders and taking her down into the burnt grass. Just as he tackled Serena to the ground, a Pyroar jumped out of the grass. She sailed right over Ash and Serena, heading right for Pikachu. Pikachu rolled across the burned grass, out of the way as Pyroar slid across the ground.

Serena felt her face heat up as Ash laid on top of her. He looked over his shoulder. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he launched a bolt of electricity at the Pyroar. The large Fire-and-Normal type leapt out of the way, the electricity dissipating into the air.

Ash got up and stood behind Pikachu. "Pyroar, we don't want to fight you! Please, just leave us alone!"

The Pyroar roared at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu glowed a little as the roar shook him.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Pyroar musta used an attack that lowered Pikachu's attack power." Something caught his eye in the sky. He smirked, an idea forming in his head. "Pikachu, jump in the air and use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu followed his trainer's command, leaping into the air above Pyroar. His tail began to glow and he began to spin, swinging the tail towards Pyroar. The Royal Pokémon jumped out of the way.

"Now Fletchling! Use Steel Wing!"

Serena looked up, and saw Ash's Fletchling, which hadn't caught up with them yet, diving at Pyroar with glowing wings. Pyroar looked up at the diving Robin Pokémon, but she couldn't move fast enough as Fletchling's wings collided with her back, knocking her to the ground. The small Flying-Type hovered in front of Ash, flapping his wings. "Fletchlingling!"

Pyroar got up and stared at Ash and his Pokémon. She growled and then darted off into the tall grass.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Return, Fletchling," he said, holding up Fletchling's Poké Ball. A ray of light shot out and hit Fletchling, reconverting him into energy and drawing him back inside the Poké Ball. Putting Fletchling's Poké Ball back on his belt, he turned and offered a hand to Serena, who was still lying on the ground. "Are you alright, Serena?"

Serena's head was still spinning from the quick turn of events. First she was smiling, then she was on the ground, and then Ash was battling another Pyroar. She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. "I'm alright. Thank you, Ash."

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling. He pulled her to her feet.

Serena blushed. Ash pulled her into a hug. Her mind flashed back to that warm summer day.

He took a step back. "There ya go," he said, giving her a big toothy grin.

She blinked. Suddenly she was a little girl again, and they were surrounded by tall trees and shadows.

"We should get going," he said. "C'mon." He looked down to Pikachu. "You, too, buddy." Pikachu nodded and hopped onto his shoulder.

Serena giggled. He was still holding her hand. "Ash, you've never changed, have you?"

Ash blinked, pulling his hand back. "What do you mean?"

"This is just like when we were kids. You saved me then, too."

Ash laughed. "It's nothing Serena, really. Don't worry about."

As he turned around and began walking through the tall grass, Serena smiled inwardly and put her hand to her chest before following him into the brush.

* * *

"How much longer, big brother?" Bonnie asked, tapping her food impatiently.

Clemont strained, tightening another nut on the machine. He wiped his forehead. "It's almost done, Bonnie. But it'd be easier if we could just wake Dedenne up."

Bonnie stomped her feet. "Don't you think I would have done that if it were possible?"

Dedenne yawned and rolled over in his pouch again.

Clemont was putting in some last minute touches on a new machine. He sighed inwardly. Not really a _new_ machine as much as a _repaired_ one. The radar dish was still dented from when the Pikachu Chasing Machine originally crashed and exploded in their encounter with the evil Malamar. The good looking Pikachu exterior was completely lost, leaving it looking mostly like a gray box on wheels but the tracking function should still work if…

Clemont finished tightening the wheel. "There. That should do it."

Bonnie was beside herself with excitement. "Does this mean we can find Pikachu?" she asked, hopping up and down.

He smiled, standing up. He pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger, causing them to glint in the afternoon sun. "The future is now, thanks to science! With the Fully Automated Pikachu Chasing Machine Mark II, we'll be able to track Pikachu down, and surely Ash and Serena are with him!"

"Well, what're you waiting for, big bro?" Bonnie ran up to him. "Let's go!"

He nodded. "Clemontic Gear, On!"

Just before he could press the button, a stream of fire shot from the tall grass hit the machine, causing it to explode, covering Clemont and Bonnie with a cloud of soot. The young girl coughed. "Usually your machine turns on before it explodes…"

Clemont stood up and looked at where the flamethrower came from. Two Pyroar, both female, stepped into the clearing, growling angrily at the young inventor. "Bonnie, we need to run!"

He grabbed Bonnie's hand and the two of them ran off in the opposite direction of the Pyroar back into the tall grass. After a few moments, the two siblings came across the path they had been following with Ash and Serena earlier, and began to run along it. The two Pyroar that had attacked them in the clearing were still chasing behind them. Clemont remembered Ash making a dust cloud. _But I don't have a Pok__émon that stirs up clouds._ He had a flash of inspiration. _But I do have-!_

"Bunnelby, use Dig to put a bunch of holes in the path behind us!"

Clemont threw out Bunnelby's Poké Ball, and the Digging Pokémon appeared in a flash. He twirled around and spun into the ground. Bunnelby popped up almost immediately, diving back into the ground. The Normal-Type did it over and over, following behind Clemont and Bonnie as they ran.

The Pyroar were confused at first, but then they gave chase. A few steps in, however, and their feet began falling into the holes Bunnelby had been digging up. The two Pyroar began tripping and falling on the ground and over each other. Clemont and Bonnie run down the path, taking a turn around a bend.

Bunnelby tunnels up behind them, hopping into the air. Clemont stops and recalls Bunnelby. "Great work, Bunnelby." He smiles at the Poké Ball, which shakes in response. The inventor turns to his sister. "I don't know if I'll be able to actually get an invention together as long as the Pyroar are out here chasing us."

Bonnie sighed. "That's no good. How'll we get back together with Ash and Serena?"

"The Pokémon Center that Serena mentioned is our best," Clemont said, putting Bunnelby's Poké Ball away. "We'll head there and wait for them. At least when we get there, I can make a device to track them and not be interrupted."

The two blonde siblings continued down the path together.

* * *

The afternoon had quickly become evening, and the tall grass began casting long shadows. Somehow, Ash and Serena had avoided the Pyroar for the rest of the day. "Maybe they got tired of chasing us because every time, they ended up with a bigger fight than they wanted?" Serena supposed.

"Maybe," Ash said with a shrug. "I just hope Clemont and Bonnie are doin' alright."

Serena gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they're okay. Clemont's smart enough to come up with something to help them. I mean…" she sighed to herself, but forced a smile, "his inventions always work so well…"

Ash brightened up. "You're right, Serena! Man, science is amazing!"

She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

They continued walking, but as the sun dipped lower and lower over the horizon, they began to slow their steps. They found a clearing in the tall grass that looked like the burned grass had regrown a while ago. Ash stopped in his tracks. "I guess we should stop for the night. There's no point in walking when we can't see what's ahead of us."

"I guess we should set up camp, then?" Serena offered. "I'll start dinner."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll look for water."

Serena found some dried grass and set a few rocks around it. She let Fennekin out of her Poké Ball, and the Fire-Type lit the kindling for her trainer. Serena opened her belongings. Clemont usually carried most of their gear in his heavy backpack, including the collapsible table and the fold-out chairs. With Clemont and Bonnie missing, though, they would have to make do with what they had. In her backpack, she had, among other things, her sewing kit, a couple of plates, one frying pan, a few pieces of cutlery, and Bonnie's tent. She remembered talking with the younger girl about Bonnie carrying her own tent, but Bonnie's bag wasn't big enough, so Serena had volunteered. _At least that part's a stroke of luck, so I won't be sleeping out in the open_. Still, with no chairs or table, they'd be sitting on the ground, holding their plates in their laps. The thought wasn't appealing to Serena, but it'd only be tonight. Surely they'd meet up with Clemont and Bonnie tomorrow.

Serena didn't realize until this moment how much she missed the blonde siblings. She sighed, taking out her frying pan and a few ingredients. She was going to try and make fried noodles for Ash and herself. She'd also have to make sure the Pokémon got fed, but she was sure Ash would volunteer himself as soon as he got back.

As if on cue, Ash returned to the clearing, carrying two buckets. Behind him, Pikachu carried a bucket on his own, and following behind the two of them was Froakie with a fourth. "Hey, we found a water hole just a little ways from here. There weren't any Pyroar nearby, but there was a flock of Fletchling drinking from it, so it should be fine."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I should boil it, just to be safe."

* * *

Serena made a noodle stir-fry, a change of pace from the spaghetti that they found themselves eating often. She emptied the frying pan into two bowls, both held by Ash at the time. The two of them clicked their plastic cups together, filled with water, as they looked out over the Pokémon.

Ash had fed them while Serena finished cooking. Pikachu sat with Fletchling and the two ate and discussed the wild day they had, while Froakie and Fennekin chitchatted seemingly aimlessly by themselves. Pikachu shot them a glance but shrugged. Froakie wasn't usually that talkative, but whatever. At least he was socializing. He returned to his conversation with Fletchling.

Serena sat on the ground, next to Ash and the fire. She took a fork full of noodles and placed them into her mouth as Ash popped some in his mouth and just slurped them up. Serena swallowed her food and choked down a laugh. He could be so childish at times, but that was part of his charm, she supposed. Ash quickly shoveled the food into his mouth, slurping the noodles the entire way, oblivious to the world around him.

"That was great! Thanks, Serena!"

She giggled. "Don't mention it." She ate more of her noodles. "By the way, you've got some on your face." She made a motion to his cheeks.

Ash rubbed his face, getting the sauce and stray noodles on his hands before licking his fingers clean. "Always clean your plate! It's good manners, after all." He looked over to the Pokémon. Pikachu had just finished his Pokémon Food, and Fletchling was almost finished. Froakie and Fennekin still had most of their food left. "Make sure you clean your plates, guys!" The Pokémon responded in a chorus, their cries all mixing together.

Watching him interact with the Pokémon always put a smile on Serena's face. No matter how goofy he was about Clemont's inventions or how dense he was about certain subjects, Ash always expressed himself clearly to his Pokémon, and any other Pokémon he met. Ash kneeled down and rubbed his buddy's head, to which Pikachu responded by letting out a contented "Chaa".

Serena took a few steps over herself and sat near Fennekin and Froakie. "And what are you two talking about, hmm? Everyone else is done eating."

Fennekin averted her eyes, but Serena recognized that look, if only because she had had the same look on her face before. The girl looked to Froakie, who also averted his eyes, but a clear blush was on his face. "Froa Kie."

Serena whispered into Fennekin's ear. "Good luck, Fennekin! At least Froakie seems to get how you feel."

Fennekin's sneezed out a few embers in response. "Fe-Fennekin!"

Serena gave her Pokémon a wink, but then heard Ash yawn. "Man, I'm getting sleepy."

"Pikachu."

Serena thought about sleeping under the stars, out in the open, and she shuddered for a moment. Then she remembered what she saw in her pack earlier. "Oh, wait," she said, stopping herself. "I actually have Bonnie's tent, so I don't have to worry about sleeping outside."

Ash turned to her. "Really? That sounds great! C'mon, let's set it up!"

"That didn't take long," Ash said, wiping a little sweat off of his brow. "Now let's get some sleep."

Ash began crawling into the pink tent, sleeping bag under his arm and Pikachu on his shoulder when Serena began to protest. "W-Wait! Ash, what are you doing?"

He blinked and looked back at her. "I'm just going to sleep. What's up?"

"Pika?"

Serena's face flushed. "You can't sleep in there!"

He looked back at the tent. "It's a bit girly, yeah, but it's still a tent. I can sleep in this."

Serena's blush intensified. "That's not what I mean! If you sleep in there, where will I sleep?"

Ash's face continued to have a blank, slightly confused expression. "You'll sleep in here. I mean, you don't wanna sleep outside, right?"

Serena's entire face had turned red by this point, and she fell over backwards. "A-A-Ash and m-m-me, sleeping together?" she muttered to herself. What would her mother say? What would Bonnie say?

"Serena, you okay?" Ash sat at the entrance to the tent.

Serena quickly sat up and laughed off his concern, though her face was still as red as Pikachu's cheeks. "No! It's fine!" She followed that up with quite possibly the most nervous fake laughter she had ever had in her entire life.

Ash smiled back. "Well, then that's that." He started to turn around again to go into the tent.

"W-Wait!" Serena called, halting him again. "Don't you think you should change into your sleeping clothes outside the tent, and let me change inside?"

Ash thought for a moment, then nodded. "That makes sense. You better get in the tent and change then."

She nodded. "R-Right!"

Taking her sleeping back and her change of clothes into the tent, she quickly zipped it shut. Changing out of her dress into the clothes she slept in quickly, she crawled back into her sleeping bag and curled up. She closed her eyes and waited nervously. In her mind, she quickly worked through every possible scenario in her head. She would be welcoming and friendly, but not _too_ friendly, lest he get the wrong idea. They were friends right now, after all. If he wanted to rest his head on her lap while he slept, that wasn't too far over the line. Maybe asking to hold her while they slept would be a bit much.

If he asked to zip their sleeping bags together? She would just die on the spot, pure and simple.

Ash unzipped the tent and crawled inside, holding his sleeping bag under his arm and Pikachu on his shoulder. He unfurled it almost diagonally in the tent, the head of his bag away from Serena's, but the feet of their bags almost touching. Serena's eyes followed Ash as he unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped inside before zipping it back up. Her eyes went back down to their feet. If she wiggled her toes just a little, they would come in contact.

Except not really. Because there would be two layers of sleeping bag between them. But she had never been this close before.

Ash yawned. "G'night Pikachu," he said, looking down at his partner as the Pokémon hopped onto his stomach and curled up. He turned his head to Serena. "G'night, Serena." Then he yawned again, closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep.

Serena just watched him for a little while, his breathing lifting Pikachu up every so often, his messy hair poking out from all directions except where his hat would sit. The two of them had been through a lot today, in a day that seemed pretty uneventful at first. She closed her eyes and replayed the moment he saved her from the Pyroar in her mind.

"Good night, Ash," she whispered into the night. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Clemont stared at the top of his tent. He was lying, wide awake.

The rest of their day had been uneventful since he and Bonnie had escaped the Pyroar.

Yes. _Bonnie_.

He didn't realize how loudly she snored. And she was snoring loudly next to him, inside his tent.

"I need to invent some noise-cancelling headphones…"


End file.
